


Right Now

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: NSFW, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written as the result of a request on my Overwatch imagines blog. You've been lost in perverse day dreams all day. Maybe Jack will make your dreams come true?





	Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

        Jack’s eyes locked with yours as he slid his hand under your shirt. He groped your breasts with a passion as his lips crashed onto yours. His body hot and hard against you. Or at least that’s what you’d been day dreaming about in the middle of a meeting. You shook off your perverse thoughts. It was a great thing no one could read your mind because the amount of sin you’d thought about today…. No one needed to see that. Though you wanted to feel it. You let your eyes wander over Jack’s form as he spoke.

        “Alright, I think that’s enough for today.” Jack said and clacked his papers on the table in front of him to straighten them. You slunk down in your chair pretending to be sending a text on your phone waiting for everyone to leave so you could be alone with Jack.

        “Great meeting.” You said with a smile.

        “Would have been if someone hadn’t been a space case.” Jack said coming around to where you were seated.

        “I got lost in your eyes, it’s not my fault you’re so handsome.” You said waving a hand in the air. Jack reached out and took your hand in his, rubbing small circles on your skin.

        “Care to share what you thought was more important than my meeting?” Jack asked smiling at you. Oh boy, this could have one of two endings. Hoping for the best out of the two you spilled the beans.

        “Honestly, I couldn’t stop daydreaming about you taking me right here and now against the wall.” You whispered. He stopped rubbing your hand and looked directly into your eyes. His face was unreadable. You sat in silence for a moment before Jack stood and walked to the door. You got to your feet. “No, please don’t leave.” You heard a quiet clicking noise.

        “Who said anything about leaving?” Jack said with a suggestive smile. He’d locked the door. “I’m just going to fulfill your dream.” He walked you backwards until your back met the cool wall behind you. Jack brushed his hand down your cheek to your throat. His touch sent shivers down your spine. This was happening.

        “I like the sound of that.” You smirked at the soldier before you, your hands running through his silvered locks bringing his face to yours in a heated kiss. You were more than ready for this. You’d been knee deep in sin all afternoon. He pinned you between him and the wall, his body pushing against yours. The kiss getting deeper and more sensual. You could feel him nip at your lower lip. One of his hands drifting down your body to cup one of your ass cheeks firmly before giving it a sharp smack. The other snaking its way underneath your shirt and bra. Jack was pleased by the moan that left your lips when he tugged at your sensitive nub. Jack wasn’t playing fair. You both knew you had to be quiet. You can and will get caught if you’re too loud, but he was determined to get you to scream his name. You could see it on his face. He tugged your shirt over your head exposing your chest to him. Your bra was ripped from your chest. It fell to the floor in pieces. You liked that bra too. Damn.

        “I need more of you.” Jack growled in your ear. He trailed kissed down your neck to your bare chest where he nipped and teased your sweet tight buds. You moaned heavily and then clamped a hand over your mouth. Jack looked up with a smirk on his face before trailing his kisses even lower. He tugged your pants and panties down your legs in one incredibly fast fluid motion. He pushed up from his position in front of you one of his hands skimming your thigh until it came to rest between your legs. You were already dripping wet and it thoroughly pleased Jack. He rubbed against your clit, your body bucking against his hand in response, a silent moan leaving your mouth.

        Jack took his sweet time working you into a panting mess. His fingers were deep inside your sopping entrance bringing delicious gasps to your lips with every thrust.

        “Please…” You moaned out softly. “I need you… Jack.” That was all it took to knock this old soldier into gear. He slipped his fingers out of you and dropped his pants down his thighs and lifted your body up settling his rock-hard cock against your entrance. Slowly he sank every sinful inch of his cock into you, your body eating it up greedily. Jack stilled for only a second before slowly pulling himself from your intoxicating heat and ramming back in earning a loud moan from you. Jack kissed you hard swallowing all of your moans as he pounded you into the wall. The room was filled with sound of feral sex and Jack’s raspy grunts. Your body was sizzling with heat and pleasure. The thought that the two of you could easily be busted doing this only furthered your excitement. Jack pinned both of your wrists to the wall above your head with one of his hands. He delighted in the way your tits bounced with his every thrust.

        “What a nice view.” Jack said as he slammed into you over and over. You were close. The pleasure was almost painful. You wanted to come hard on Jack’s thick cock and that’s what he was driving to make you do. The heat that had been coiling inside of you exploded. White hot pleasure filled you as you orgasmed hard, your body clamping down hard on Jack. You managed somehow to keep yourself from screaming his name as he continued his erratic thrusts now chasing his own release. He thrust a few more times before his body spasmed and he shot his hot seed deep inside you. Slowly he withdrew from you setting you down on your feet once more.

        “That was better than I had imagined it.” You said with a smile.

        “Real thing is always better than the dream.” Jack said as he pulled his pants back up his thighs and buttoned them back into place. “Though, it seems I failed to make you scream my name.”

        “Looks like you’ll have to try again later, won’t you?” You replied, smooth as silk.

        “Looks like it.”


End file.
